


Backed Into a Corner

by Just_Another_Day



Category: Captive Prince - C. S. Pacat
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Arranged Marriage, Drama, Gen, Implied Future Laurent/Kastor, M/M, Politics, Scheming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-18
Updated: 2019-04-18
Packaged: 2020-01-15 22:56:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18508774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Just_Another_Day/pseuds/Just_Another_Day
Summary: "You want me to marry Kastor of Akielos?"





	Backed Into a Corner

**Author's Note:**

> Might be set years after [this ficlet](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18434660/chapters/43734806), since it was initially written with the intention of being part of the same story, tbh. But it's a relatively loose connection, so it's up to you whether you consider it a follow-up/sequel. It certainly can stand alone if you prefer.

"I should do what?" Laurent asked flatly. 

Sadly, he didn't think that he'd misheard.

The topic itself wasn't unexpected. Laurent's marriage prospects had been hotly discussed among the court for months now. The court clearly saw it as an opportunity to forge a much-needed alliance, which they all hoped would alter the course Vere had been on for years now. And from Uncle's perspective, it was just another way that he could try to exert control over Laurent by perhaps inserting a spy into Laurent's personal life the way he'd never had opportunity to do before because Laurent had pointedly refused to take on a pet. 

What _was_ unexpected was that this was no longer merely a hypothetical situation with some amorphous figure with political clout serving as Laurent's supposed future spouse. This wasn't as vague as the idea of pulling in one of the Vaskian women close to the Empress, who could arrange to lend Vere the warriors and strength the country desperately needed. Nor was it as harmlessly unlikely as the gossip that Prince Torveld of Patras would in a heartbeat surely offer an entire army in exchange for Laurent's hand, conveniently forgetting how Patras had made it clear right at the start of this conflict that they would remain neutral (to avoid having Akielos turn on them as well, obviously, even if the message from Patras didn't admit as much). 

Of all the potential options people had tossed around, _this_ had never come close to being considered. 

"You want me to marry _Kastor of Akielos_?" Laurent continued, letting the incredulity bleed more obviously into his voice. The faces around the room matched his feelings on the matter fairly aptly. It would have been bad enough that he was a bastard, an Akielon, and had been the main commander leading the invasion on Vere these past years. But the fact that he also happened to be the brother of the man who had killed their beloved Crown Prince was what tipped their reactions from affronted bewilderment into outright disgust. The only way the suggestion could have been more ridiculous and insulting would have been if Laurent had instead been told he was to marry the Prince-killer himself. 

"Now, now, Laurent," Uncle said in that tone that promised he was somehow about to make Laurent seem like _he_ was the unreasonable one here, "if you actually think about it, you'll come to understand that this is the best and perhaps only way to recoup our losses and finally move forward as a country when we've been doing nothing but ceding ground for years."

And whose fault was that? If Uncle hadn't handed Delfeur over the moment he was in a position to do so, the Akielons would never have thought Vere was so weak that they could continue to press over the borders relatively unchallenged. Laurent had argued exactly that many times before, to no avail. If he repeated himself now, Uncle would only use it to 'prove' how naïve Laurent apparently still was about these political matters. As if Laurent didn't fully understand the reality of the situation better than anyone else in Vere apart from Uncle himself.

So instead, Laurent challenged, "Are you telling me that you think Akielos is going to suddenly withdraw from Vere after six whole years just because of an arranged marriage? Why? They stand to gain nothing from that. Not even control over Vere's future heirs, considering there would be none springing from _that_ union."

"Not true," Councillor Guion spoke up proudly. "We know they've been struggling to hold the lands they've taken. They expanded too fast, and their armies are spread too thin to deal with the clusters of rebellion that keep rising up. They need to end the fighting and concentrate on rebuilding almost as much as we do. And they understand that this kind of lasting bond is the only way to ensure that any peace deals we strike wouldn't be reneged upon in just a month or two."

Laurent didn't divert his eyes from the Regent even long enough to glance at Guion, for he was nothing more than a pawn in this. Mildly, he said, "'They understand'? That sounds as if the matter has already been discussed with them."

"It has," Uncle acknowledged. "Kastor has already agreed."

Kastor had. Not Theomedes. An intriguing (if horrifying) picture was forming in Laurent's mind.

"How interesting that you didn't see fit to at least mention this plan to me first," said Laurent.

The Regent appeared unconcerned by the implicit accusation. "How could I have mentioned it to you when you haven't been here for months?"

Someone who was judging on the words and tone alone would surely have assumed that the reason for Laurent's absence from Arles was that he'd just been ignoring the needs of his country in favour of vacationing at one of the forts on a lark or something along those lines. Trust Uncle to make being out on the battlefield trying to simultaneously fend off the Akielon army and avoid any of the barely-veiled attacks that came on what Laurent knew had to be Uncle's orders sound instead like an attempt to shirk his duty.

Uncle added, "Besides, obviously there was no need to trouble you if the Akielons were just going to dismiss it out of hand. And I of course assumed that you would do whatever it takes to ensure the continued safety of Vere and its subjects if the Akielons _did_ agree. So consulting you would have been redundant. Unless you're suggesting that I was wrong about that?"

In phrasing it like that, he'd swiftly cut off much of Laurent's ability to reject the idea. As much as no one present (except obviously Uncle) actually _wanted_ Laurent to have to bend over for the Akielon who'd been leading the incursion into their country, they would still collectively now come to the conclusion that Laurent didn't care about his kingdom if he dared to refuse. Uncle had once again managed to back Laurent into a corner. The scores of eyes hungrily watching to see Laurent's reaction and judge him for it were clearly why his uncle had chosen this venue rather than an official Council meeting to discuss this. 

It was the Council who Laurent specifically addressed now regardless. "Is the Council truly telling me that it endorses a bastard Akielon being allowed to sit on of Vere's throne alongside the King?" 

There was a significant amount of uncomfortable shifting from the Councillors, but ultimately Councillor Audin spoke up, saying, "There doesn't appear to be a better choice. And thankfully there obviously won't be any children arising from the union, so the issue of the legitimacy won't extend to any future heirs."

Audin pointedly didn't acknowledge that the lack of heirs was a serious issue in and of itself. Laurent might not have intended to continue his line regardless, but the Council didn't yet know that, so the lack of protest at an arrangement that would prohibit him from having any children was incredibly telling that something more was going on here, and that a few of them were probably at least loosely involved in it.

Even knowing it was a last-ditch effort, Laurent said to Uncle, "We've been trying to drive Kastor from Veretian land for years, and now you would to give him a reason to stay here permanently?"

"Actually, he won't be staying here. Not initially. It's a condition of his agreement that you will travel to and remain in Akielos for at least the two years between now and your coronation, with negotiations about your living arrangements after your twenty-first birthday to be finalised closer to the time."

And if Laurent was somehow killed on Akielon soil before he could return to be crowned, what a tragedy that would be.

"I will, of course, continue to act on your behalf in Vere in the interim."

"Of course you will," Laurent said bitterly.

Laurent doubted him travelling to Akielos was Kastor's condition at all. It had Uncle written all over it. The whole deal did, in fact. Laurent could see why a man in Kastor's position would have agreed to it and would presumably convince his father to go along with the conditions as well. It could certainly benefit Kastor to bring Laurent to Ios, knowing how desperately Laurent wanted to kill one of the only two men who stood between Kastor and inheriting the throne in Akielos, and probably being under the impression that an alliance with the Regent of Vere would provide him with the support he would need when he moved to take the crown. But ultimately it benefitted Uncle even more; it got Laurent away from Vere and would probably end in Laurent's execution if he _did_ kill Damianos the way he dearly wanted to. Or, alternatively, Uncle could arrange for Laurent's murder himself and blame it on the Akielons. Win-win for him.

But it would be harder for Uncle to act against him from such a distance. Laurent was aware that he had probably only survived Uncle's attempts against him this long due to a combination of luck and Uncle not yet having reached the point of being desperate to ensure the success of his plans, since there were still two whole years until Laurent's ascension. Eventually Laurent wouldn't be able to rely on either of those things. So was he really any better off defying everyone's expectations of him now and staying here?

And there really was something to be said for the fact that – even if it was what Uncle ultimately wanted – Laurent had no desire to turn down what would obviously be a prime opportunity to enact vengeance on Damianos. Laurent was sure that he could be careful and precisely choose his moment to act so that he wouldn't get caught in the act. He'd already waited years to have a chance at Damianos, and although he'd never get a better one than this, Laurent was still capable of holding himself back long enough for the beast to let down his guard around his brother's husband. There would eventually be a time when Laurent could do it without raising suspicion and slip away before anyone even knew their Prince was dead. Laurent could be patient. Not to mention that in the meantime Laurent would be in the midst of the seat of Akielon power, where Laurent could manipulate his way into having access to politics and to vital information that he could use against the Akielons once the chance arose. 

Uncle might almost be doing Laurent a favour by setting this up, as long as Laurent played his cards right.

Which was exactly the type of thing that Laurent would expect to think to himself right before Uncle caught him in an untenable trap. But it wasn't like he had much choice anyway. All he could do was make the best of the situation. 

"You'll do your duty, won't you?" Uncle said pointedly. It was clear there was only one answer Laurent could give to such an ultimatum without losing whatever support he had at court.

"Of course, Uncle," said Laurent. Then, truthfully: "I could hardly say no."

He would have to tread _very_ lightly and do whatever it took to combat Uncle's plans once he was there, Laurent knew. Laurent had to believe that was possible. Otherwise he might as well concede this moment as the death knell it probably was.

Laurent wasn't ready to roll over and let Uncle have his way just yet. He had every intention of coming out of this on top. 

Kastor and Uncle would regret striking this deal by the end.


End file.
